La Légende Des Rôlistes Spécial Journée Du Bouc
by Gryf Rougelame
Summary: La nuit d'Halloween, d'étranges silhouettes arpentent les rues. Mais qui sont-ils ?


_BON-SOIR bande d'enfoirés. Cette journée n'est pas une journée comme les autres. En effet, c'est la Journée du Bouc (gloire à Mahyar!). Et pour célébrer cette véritable commémoration, laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire. Bien sûr, vous avez lu le titre mais je vous invite à découvrir la Légende des Rôlistes._

 **La Légende des Rôlistes [Spécial Journée du Bouc]**

31 octobre. La plupart des gens ne pensaient qu'à Halloween. Les commerçants s'empressaient d'afficher leurs pubs partout, les enfants se déguisaient, les parents, un peu forcés par leurs mômes, décoraient les maisons en priant très fort pour qu'aucun gosse ne sonne à leur porte tout en sachant que c'était évidemment impossible.

Tout le monde pensait à Halloween. Sauf eux.

Vêtus de grandes capes noires bordées de rouges avec les initiales « JB » cousues sur leurs poitrines, ils passaient tout de même assez inaperçus ce soir-là. En effet, s'ils avaient choisi un autre jour pour leur… cérémonie, n'importe qui les apercevant aurait appelé la police en croyant avoir affaire à une sorte de secte démoniaque ou, dans le meilleur des cas, à des Mangemorts. Leurs capuches empêchaient de voir leurs visages, cachés dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Certains enfants trouvaient ça amusant, d'autres étaient plutôt effrayés.

Ils avaient décidé de se séparer en petits groupes dispersés aux quatre coins de la ville afin de moins attirer l'attention sur leur point de rendez-vous, le Hangar.

Cet endroit était parfait pour leur plan. Isolé et à l'abri des regards, il était abandonné depuis plus de dix ans. Plus personne n'y faisait attention désormais. De plus, ils avaient découvert quelques semaines plus tôt que le Hangar était situé sur un nœud, un endroit, très rare sur Terre où les différents flux ésotériques parcourant la planète trouvent leur origine. La concentration magique était plus importante ici que n'importe où ailleurs.

C'était parfait pour le Rituel.

23h. Le premier groupe arrive devant le Hangar. La rue était déserte et éclairée par un simple lampadaire dont l'ampoule vacillait à intervalle régulier. Une sentinelle était là, devant l'entrée, les bras croisés et portant la même cape que les autres.

« Mot de passe.

\- Échec critique. »

A ces mots si magiques, la sentinelle s'écarta et la porte s'ouvrit.

Le premier qui entra appuya sur l'interrupteur qui se trouvait à sa droite et les néons s'allumèrent, dévoilant la pièce où ils étaient.

L'endroit était plutôt grand, un peu en désordre mais suffisamment aménagé pour que ça ne dérange pas trop. En son centre, était dessiné à la craie sur le sol un symbole ésotérique assez stylé. Sur la gauche, plusieurs tables étaient alignées, un peu comme lors d'un banquet. Des dizaines de bols, tous remplis à ras-bords de cookies, étaient posés dessus. Le groupe n'avait pas été radin sur la quantité mais après tout, leur « invité » était quelqu'un de très spécial. De l'autre côté, les machines à café étaient prêtes à l'emploi et on pouvait voir quelques verres de mojito qui patientaient à côté. Ils avaient été prévoyant sur ce coup-là. Il y avait suffisamment de capsules de café pour tenir toute la nuit (c'était absolument vital, le Maître devenait dangereux sans sa dose habituelle). Par contre, ils avaient tous en tête cette fameuse fanfic qui racontait comment ils s'étaient tous bourré la gueule avec Mahyar et comment ce dernier, complètement ivre, avait fait un coup d'État à l'Élysée. Ainsi donc, ils n'avaient pas prévu beaucoup d'alcool ce soir.

Ils enlevèrent leurs capes, devenues inutiles en intérieur, laissant ainsi la lumière identifier leurs visages d'adolescents. Kimi, Myfanwi et Gryf étaient en train de finir les derniers préparatifs quand les autres arrivèrent. Maddey, Gwen, Tem', Mikeyran, Koschei, Le Lapin Vert, Tyessa, Pikaro. Ils étaient tous là. Même Elwensà et Luhdiir, qui habitaient bien trop loin d'ici, étaient présents.

23h30. Ils avaient fini d'aménager la table qu'ils avaient prévu pour la suite du Rituel. C'était vraiment une très grande table. Ronde, comme celle d'Arthur évidemment. Il était temps de commencer. Myfanwi sortit, avec un grand sourire, son guide d'invocation, ce qui arracha un petit soupir à quelques membres de la fanbase qui se souvenaient à quel point faire le homard était ridicule.

Après une invocation « de toute beauté », Mahyar apparut devant eux, dans un immense nuage de fumée noire comme la dernière fois, au milieu du symbole tracé à la craie. Il portait un jean bleu avec son T-shirt Dark Vador. Personne ne bougeait, personne ne parlait. Un silence qui dura plusieurs minutes.

Soudain, Gryf attrapa quelque chose et le lança tout droit vers le MJ qui saisit l'objet en plein vol. Il ouvrit sa paume qui renferma un dés noir aux inscriptions dorées. Mahyar regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde le fixa du regard sans rien dire, sans cligner des yeux. C'était presque gênant mais il comprit ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Il sourit, les choses sérieuses allaient enfin commencer.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, aucun drame n'eut lieu cette nuit-là. Pas de morts, pas de comète, pas de sacrifices humains ou quoi que ce soit. Rien. Juste une bande d'amis, de frères, qui jouaient, réunis autour d'un table au milieu de cookies et de boissons . Ils étaient vraiment nombreux pour un JDR mais peu importe. Ils s'amusaient, faisaient rouler les dés, se marraient lors des échecs critiques, faisaient tout pour sortir leurs personnages des pièges que Mahyar leur avait tendus. Ils passèrent la soirée la plus merveilleuse de leur vie. Une soirée de JDR.

A cette époque, ils ne savaient pas que plus tard, bien plus tard, ils entreront dans l'Histoire, faisant flamboyer à travers le monde l'esprit et le cœur de tous les rôlistes sur bien des générations. Ils ne savaient pas à l'époque qu'ils deviendront des légendes.

Les années ont passé mais aujourd'hui, le Hangar existe toujours. Et on raconte que si on y rentre un 31 octobre à partir de 23h30 en prononçant les mots « Échec critique », on peut entendre des dés rouler et leurs rires résonner à travers les murs. Les rires d'une bande d'amis passionnés.

 _Voilà, c'était ma participation à la Journée du Bouc. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu inclure tout le monde, c'est neuronalement impossible. Cette fanfic est bien sûr pour Mahyar mais aussi à vous tous, petits mammifères disgracieux, et surtout à Myfanwi qui m'a fait aimé les fanfics et sans qui jamais je n'aurais commencé à en écrire._


End file.
